LALAlove Obstacle
by jennifer8-Mikan Hyuuga
Summary: Gakuen Alice, Kodocha, Daa Daa Daa ! and my own characters that i made up along the way. the two main characters of each of these animes will meet each other by getting sucked in a warp hole that took them to a deserted island. and now they have to team up and get back home safe and sound. Love will be tested, actions will be taken, decision will be made. MxN& SxH & MxK
1. Chapter 1

_**LALAlove Obstacles**_

_Okay so this is a crossover anime's that i will be using will be Gakuen Alice, Kodocha, Daa Daa Daa ! and my own characters that i made up along the way who i made a prologue of here they are. the two main characters of each of these stories will meet each other by getting sucked in a warp hole that took them to a deserted island. and now they have to team up and get back home safe and sound. Love will be tested, actions will be taken, decision will be made. what will happen to our heroes? would take about four chapter each probably until they all meet each other, and they would be suck in when each of them were about to confess i made it a little bit different so yeah just to let you know. My own characters i added._

_**Name:Miko Gotokuji**_

_**Gender: Female**_

_**Age: 15**_

_**Hieght: 5'6**_

_**Description: Has long brown wavy hair and bangs,but wears it in a high ponytail she has nice curves but covers it up by wearing biaggy clothes, lovely hazel eyes and milky creamy soft skin.**_

_**Personality: She's bubbly,oblivious, stuborn,and clumsy. But would also be there for her friends and help them out. She is always cheerful and angelic but if you mess with someone special and close to her she becomes dark, malicious, and frightning.**_

_**Hobbies: eat lots of sweets, play basketball,ride her skateboard,go to the mall, mess with Natsuki.**_

_**Name: Natsuki Urawa**_

_**Gender: Male**_

_**Age: 16**_

_**Height: 6'1**_

_**Descprition: Has messy black hair, wears his clothes messy which makes him look hot, Beautiful light blue eyes and a very attrcting smile. So he's smokin hot for short.**_

_**Personality: arrogant, annoying, and a pervert with Miko, gives off a bad boy vibe which is not unless you mess with a friend especially could be very nice and caring sometimes and is also possesive on Miko when someone tries to flirt with her, who is oblivious about his crush on her.**_

_**Hobbies: tease Miko,hang out with his firends, play basketball, walk around the park, sleep on a sakura tree branch, and making sure no guys try to flirt with Miko in any way.**_


	2. looking for my love

_**first off GaKuen Alice: **_

_**Normal Pov: **_

_** Today was a cloudy day at Gakuen Alice, everything is quiet without Mikan. It was about to be the christmas and Mikan wasn't able to spend it with her friends at this years Christamas ball. In the Hallways you could see a young handsome 12 year old boy with jet black hair and alluring red eyes walking alone looking depressed. He kept walking until he reached the attic door which had one star nailed on it. He quietly opened the door and looked around. Each step he took made him remember about a special brunette he loves and cares for.**_

_**Natsume Pov:**_

_**I was looking around Mikan room, I miss her so much, i miss her laughter, yelling, giggling, but most of all her beautiful smile that brighten up my day. WOW this girl made me all lovey dovey but i still love about love i never told her i love her i feel like a piece of sh**. I wonder if she feels the same way? I kept walking until i reached her bed as i sat down i saw something glow as i looked closer i saw that it was an alice stone but i know it wasn't Mikan because her's is a light tan orange. So i examin it, it was a light green with a mix of blue it looked cool so i decided to keep it for until i meet Mikan again and give it to her. That is if i get to see her but i wont give up until i find her. ( me:awe Natsume is so cute. natsume:shut up!)**_

_**(Time Skip) Christmas Ball**_

_**Still Natsume pov:**_

_** This is stupid. I hate coming to the dumb Ball it's boring and these stupid fangirls are always trying to get me to dance with them, can't they see im taken. Probably not but still ! Man, this ball reminds me of the time i first danced with Mikan, **_

_**[Flash Back]**_

_**she looked nervous as i was. Then thats when we both fell and had our tooth kiss, i was really embarrassed but didn't show it and told Mikan that she was a horrible kisser which made roumors go by .But what really annoyed me was when she came up the the sakura tree where i was laying on and we started talking and she was giggling, but then blushed when i told that if she kissed Ruka when we were on the sakura tree. Then she told me that she heard that i kissed other girls before and she doesn't care a blah blah blah then she said who would kiss me and i told her in a annoyed voice that she would. **_

_** She blushed again and said that it wasn't a kiss which got me very irratated so i grabbed her collar and gave her a kiss a ver long one. She tried pushing me away but i deepen the kiss after a short while she gave in and kissed me back which took me by surprised and so we kissed until she finally realize what she was doing and pushed away panting from lack of air. Before she could say anything i left her behind until i was about 2feet away from her i looked back to see her watching me and slight blush on her cheeks. 'Well at least i had my first kiss with the girl i love right?' i thought while walking away with a small smile forming on my face.**_

_**[End Of FlashBack]**_

_**normal POV:**_

_**"Woah! i just heard a strong thought saying 'i wanna kiss her' on top of the tree, theres a pervert lurking around" said none other Koko. "Yeah but we all know who the pervert is" said his partner in crime Kitsu while looking at the gigantic Christmas tree and spotting the black cat on a branch a.k.a Natsume Hyuuga. "the exchange of gift's is about to begin " said Yuu while looking at the gang. Then suddenly present where everywhere and everyone started getting there presents. "what did you guys get" asked Yuu excitedly. "I got a talking flower" Nonoko said happily " cool i got a type of dieting seasoning!" Anna answered . " Hahaha Ruka got a Talking Diary" a laughing Koko said " And with this all your secrets will be revealed" Kitsu said with a dangerous glint in his eyes. Everyone sweatdropped and some giggled. "Uhh what about you Hotaru chan?" Yuu asked trying to change the subject before it got any more crazier. " Ah! those are the *Animal Long Boots*! they were inspired from 'Puss in Boots' " Koko exclaimed " Oh by the way, Did you know that Kitsu-kun gave 'Puss In Boots" to Mikan chan? even though we all agreed that we'll Agreed that we'll be sending her something from the Grimm's stories! he's really stupid" Koko said laughing while Kitsu was scratching the back of his head with a tint of pink across the cheeks from embarrassment." Mikan chan... in the end she wasn't able to come to the party. what is she doing i wonder... and did she recieve our presents ? she might be alone right know " Yuu sighed sadly wondering outloud and everyone stopped to think. Natsume suddely Jumped off the branch from were he was resting at and walked out the exit. He started running and while doing so he was wondering ' is Mikan enjoying her christmas?'**_

_**[WITH MIKAN WHILE EVERYING WAS HAPPENING]**_

_**"WOO! im so happy everyones having fun" Mikan said forcing a smile on her face looking at the T.V thats recording everything that was going on at the party. Bear then came with some tea"At least i'm with bear yay im also having fun ne Bear!" she said happily which then made her gloomy so she slowly walked to her bed and started sobbing. "I WANTED TO GO TO THE BALL WITH EVERYONE!" Mikan wailed while trying to retrain herself from screaming. Bear tried to stop her trantrum but she didnt listen so he had no choice but kick her out of bed to stop the noncence and guess what it worked. She then started rubbing the bump on top of her head and pouted cutely " Mou bear why did you do that for!" whinned mikan getting up, she then noticed that Bear had a present " ohh whose the present for?" she asked kindley, bear pushed the present in front of her " awe! it's for me thank you bear" she said happily and openly her present once she did she saw accorn and pine cones "Arigato Bear i love it" Mikan said with her famous smile and suddenly hugged him. Out of no where books started falling from the ceiling. Mikan looked through the pile of books and found out that its from her friends, she happily read the comment they send her along with the books and laughed at some of them. She then saw the Repanzel book and looked inside to find a piece of paper with another comment written in it but what surprised her was that it was from Natsume'Hmm Natsume send me a present!' she thought happily growing butterflies in her stomach. "I wonder what he wrote " she said reading the piece of paper out loud "I will defenitely come and save you"it made her cry with joy yet sadness, which made her hug the piece of paper close to her chest tightly, she then started remembering the time with Natsume at the Christmas Ball. suddenly she started hearing a voice, but decided to ingore it and layed down in her bed ,but the vioce became stronger every minute and sounded very familiar ' No it cant be can it' she abrubtly stood up and went to the balcany she suddenly saw the one persone she never thought she'll see again "Natsume" she said without thinking the said persone suddenly looked up and Red meets Hazel again.**_

_** "oi give me something so i could climb up" Natsume said looking around making sure no one was coming. Mikan went to find something but before she starts destroying the room bear came tired and gave a rope and went back to bed . "Thank you bear" she said happily and tied the rope to one end and threw the other end to Natsume. He started climbing and finnally got to the top, he found out that he cant go any further since theres a thin type of force field (but they could hug and you know kiss kinda) "Natsume what are you doing here, not that i'm not happy that your here but why did you come" Mikan asked suddenly Natsume looked at her and sighed " i heard you calling me" he said looking into her eyes "W-What your making that up i never did that!" she yelled but suddenly saw a small look of pain wash over his face but turned into a glare "shut up you idiot we'll get caught" Mikan face suddenly became hot and decided to say something "w-w-well not everything you said was wrong" Their was an Akward silence until mikan decided to break it again " Oh thank you for the gift it kind of surprised me when i recieved them all" she then gasped in relization "OHH i forgot to get you something since i didn't know you were coming so um tell what you want anything okay" she chirped but stopped once she saw a smirk form on his lips "Kiss" he said " "huh" Mikan replied confused 'did he just say..', "A kiss" Natsume said yet again 'W-WHAT THE HELL!' she thought " If you dont do it within 30 seconds i'll fall" Mikan didnt know what to do so held onto his arm to prevent him from falling " Come on no one's watching" he said annoyed and its true no one was looking so she closed her eyes and started leaning toward Natsume who was surprised at first but didn't complain as soon as there lips touched they couldn't pull away, so he decided to test his luck and deepen it more . Mikan thought ' why i should pull away but i cant, his lips are so soft against my own' but seperated because of lack of air. They looked at each other eyes. Mikan was of course blushing "oi do it again the kiss" Natsume said leaning in "What n-n-no more if i do it again i think my heart will explode studpid Natsume" Mikan said trying to hide her blush there was a long pause" Fine then, tell me you love me i want to hear it from your own mouth" he said with a hint of happiness " w-what!" mikan exclaimed 'Thats going to make my heart explode too' she yelled in her mind "Y-Y-you should be saying it!" She answered "You said what i wanted" he replied back "B-But i alraedy gave it to you. Your so unfair! By the way , you yourself haven't yet told me that you lo-.."mikan yelled but was cut off by Natsume" I'll say it after you do" Mikan hesitates for a moment "Mikan" Natsume said with a **__**soft eyes "I-I-I LO-" mikan was cut off by a warpole that appeared out of nowhere and sucked both Natsume and Mikan to the Middle of nowhere. Both still unconsciene with six other unconscience people.**_


End file.
